


Вомп-крыса в подарок

by Kamarien



Series: Мультифандомный АУ-челлендж 2017 [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Humor, Missing Scene, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamarien/pseuds/Kamarien
Summary: В каждом маленьком ребенкеИ в мальчишке, и в девчонке,Есть по двести грамм взрывчаткиИли даже полкило!Или о том, что школьные шалости мальчишек - это школьные шалости мальчишек, которые неизменны.
Relationships: Biggs Darklighter & Luke Skywalker
Series: Мультифандомный АУ-челлендж 2017 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918987
Kudos: 2





	Вомп-крыса в подарок

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2017г на [Мультифандомный АУ-челлендж](https://coffeebee.diary.ru/p212565591.htm).  
> День 4, тема: Сообщники.

— Ну что, принес? — Биггс зашипел Люку на ухо, косясь на учительницу.  
— Принес! — Люк ответил также шепотом.  
— Молодчина, Люк!  
Миссис Фау, старенькая твилекка, преподающая у них грамматику и чтение, недовольно посмотрела в их сторону и постучала пальцем по столу.  
— Мальчики, не отвлекаемся!  
Люк втянул голову в плечи и спрятался за учебником.  
— Когда будем? Она мне уже весь живот исцарапала!  
— На большой перемене, все в столовой бу... Ой!  
-Мальчики, я что сказала? — Миссис Фау, материализовавшаяся рядом с их столом, больно ткнула пальцами в макушку. — Не отвлекайтесь!  
"У-у-у, грымза!" — подумали Люк с Биггсом, переглянулись и вернулись к чтению.

Прокрасться в учительскую было проще, чем поймать вомп-крысу. Крыса все же была натороженная, да и пищит, когда ее держат.  
Собственно, именно вомп-крысу они и запихивали сейчас в ящик стола миссис Фау. Люку ее — крысу, а не миссис Фау — было немного жалко: она была очень спокойная и не покусала, пока Люк вез ее за пазухой от дома.  
Но миссис Фау определенно надо было взбодриться! К тому же, говорят, женщины любят все милое. Люк, как и Биггс, не очень понимали, насколько милая была вомп-крыса, но ее розовый нос с пышными усами — Люк такую специально выбрал — был очень забавен.  
Биггс, выглянувший за дверь, тревожно засвистел и Люк, быстро захлопнув ящик и еле успев убрать внутрь хвост с печенькой, сиганул на пару с другом в окно.  
И, добежав до угла, где были спрятаны их вещи, уселись ждать. Биггс осторожно глянул в зеркальце и тут же спрятался обратно.  
— Она?  
— Она! — кивнул Биггс и замолчал.  
Минут семь было тихо, только подвывал привычно ветер, да шумел Анхоред.  
А потом раздался ВИЗГ.  
— СКАЙУОКЕР И ДАРКЛАЙТЕР! А НУ ЖИВО КО МНЕ!!!  
И мальчишки, распираемые на пару хохотом, рванули вниз по улице.  
Определенно, все удалось!


End file.
